¿Por qué te fuiste?
by Carylalways
Summary: Tras escapar del santuario Daryl espera reencontrarse con Carol en Alexandria, pero para su desgracia ella se ha marchado. Oneshot sobre los pensamientos de Daryl tras la huida de Carol.


**¿Por qué te fuiste?**

Se ha ido...

Sabía que estaba mal, lo vio en su rostro cuando se reencontró con ella tras haber sido secuestrada junto con Maggie, pero no se esperaba esto...

Camina por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de ella está abierta, y por el rabillo del ojo le parece ver su silueta a los pies de la cama, doblando pulcramente la colcha antes de meterse a dormir, pero ya no está ahí, no es más que el residuo de un hermoso recuerdo que su mente utiliza para torturarle, una vez más...

Le preguntó que pasó en su secuestro, qué le hicieron, y ella contestó un simple "nada", pero él sabía que había algo más ¿Por qué cojones no insistió? Quizás si le hubiese insistido, ella seguiría ahí...

Extraña su presencia, faltan tantas cosas en esa casa... ¿Dónde está el sonido de sus pies descalzos bajando por las escaleras a primera hora de la mañana para preparar el desayuno antes de que los demás despierten?

Sonríe con amargura. Ella era así, tan entregada a los demás... Siempre fue la primera en levantarse y la última en acostarse. Por eso mismo pudo huir sin que nadie la viese. Era lista, admirablemente lista, aprovechó el cambio de guardia para escabullirse.  
Si él lo hubiese sabido habría seguido su rastro hasta dar con ella. ¿Por qué coño fue tras Dwight? Si se hubiese quedado en casa Glenn seguiría vivo para poder ver nacer a su hijo, y Carol estaría preparando el café en la cocina canturreando una canción desconocida sin darse cuenta de ello.

Él solía esperar a escuchar el silbido de la cafetera para levantarse de la cama e ir junto a ella, o cuando volvía de una guardia nocturna a primera hora de la mañana, se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor fingiendo estar reparando su ballesta, sólo para verla recién levantada antes de él irse a dormir.

Adoraba ver sus rizos desordenados por el capricho de la noche, su hermoso rostro somnoliento con los rastros del sueño aún visibles, y la cálida sonrisa con la que le daba los buenos días y que, ya no volverá a ver...

Lo pasó mal en el santuario, realmente mal, su único motivo para seguir con vida era la esperanza de volver a verla, de escuchar su voz, y abrazarla hasta que esa vivencia no fuese más que una pesadilla.

La buscó con la mirada cuando visitó Alexandria siendo prisionero de Negan, pero no la vio...  
Pensó "Estará con Maggie, Sasha o Michonne" e incluso una parte de él prefirió no encontrarse con ella, no quería que lo viese en ese lamentable estado, sabía que le haría daño, y le miraría con sus enormes ojos azul cielo cargados de lágrimas que hacen que se le ablande el corazón. Ya jamás volverá a verlos.

Como jamás volverá a escuchar su risa, sus palabras de consuelo o sentir sus suaves dedos apartándole un mechón de cabello antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.  
Ya no hay nada de eso, todo se lo llevó ella...

Entra en su habitación, aún huele a ella, desea cerrarla a cal y canto para que su olor no se vaya nunca, y que siempre esté ahí...

Recuerda la de noches que se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta observando su silueta dormida, se sentía un pervertido, quería darse de hostias por ello, pero por más que se reprochaba su comportamiento era incapaz de dejar de mirarla.  
A veces, si dormía mucho tiempo boca arriba roncaba suavemente. Le parecía tan adorable...

Cuando se reencontró con Rick y los demás en Hilltop no se lo creía, parecía todo un hermoso sueño del que despertaría para darse cuenta de que seguía encerrado en esa celda, pero por suerte todos ellos eran reales, se sintió en casa tras haber pasado por aquella pesadilla, pero le faltaba algo: Ella.  
Pensó que se había quedado en Alexandria cuidando de Judith, y en el camino a casa contaba los minutos para volver a verla y sentir los bucles de su cabello plateado acariciando su mejilla cuando la estrechase contra él y sollozasen juntos en el reencuentro, tal y como pasó en Terminus.

Mira su armario, cuyas puertas están abiertas de par en par. Faltan algunas prendas de vestir, estaba mudándose a... a casa de Tobin. Dios ¿Por qué no le confesó lo que sentía cuando tuvo oportunidad? Quizás eso la habría retenido o... o la habría hecho huir antes... qué idiota ¿Cómo iba a amarle a él? En todos estos años lo único que ha hecho es fallarle una y otra vez...

Eso es lo primero que le extrañó cuando llegó a Alexandria y subió a su habitación: que aún no hubiese terminado de mudarse.  
Iluso de él, creyó que había terminado con Tobin y por eso todo seguía ahí.  
Sí, terminó con Tobin, pero para no tener nada que la siguiese atando a ese lugar.

Acaricia el colchón de su cama, y piensa en la de veces que la escuchó llorar en sueños. Le imploraba a Ed que parase, pronunciaba el nombre de Sophia, o el nombre de las hermanas Samuels... se pregunta que fue de esas niñas, Carol nunca le dijo nada, y ahora jamás lo sabrá.  
Tantas veces que la escuchó y nunca se atrevió a levantarse a consolarla...  
Quería abrazarla, estrecharla contra él, acariciar su cabello y mecerla hasta que olvidase todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida.  
Muchas noches estuvo a punto, su cerebro ya se había decidido a acudir a ella, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, se congelaba como un gilipollas cobarde, y acababa siendo otra persona la que acudía a ella, normalmente Michonne...

Protegerla es lo único que ha deseado siempre, meterla en una urna de cristal y llevarla pegada a su corazón toda su vida, para que no le pase nada.  
Pero no pudo...

Al llegar a Alexandria Rick subió a la habitación de Carol donde él se encontraba, analizando esa habitación vacía. Se acercó, puso su mano en su hombro y sencillamente le dijo las dos palabras más dolorosas que ha escuchado en su vida: "Se fue".  
No comprendió, no quería comprender ¿se fue? ¿No iba a volver? No, se negaba a creer eso, era una broma, una puta broma de mal gusto.  
La buscó por toda Alexandria, llamó a la puerta del imbécil de Tobin que le dijo lo mismo que Rick...  
No pudo más, lo insultó, lo llamó de todo ¿Dónde coño estaba él cuando ella se fue? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¡Sólo debía cuidar de ella! ¡Hacerla feliz! ¡Protegerla! Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo el odio que volcaba contra él, era el que tenía sobre él mismo. Porque fue él quien le falló. Otra vez...

Rick le dijo que posiblemente estaría herida, como si no tuviese demasiadas preocupaciones ya, ahora debía añadir la imagen de ella acurrucada en un rincón, desangrándose, perdiendo fuerzas, y escuchando los sonidos guturales de los walkers acercándose, y él no estaba allí para protegerla. Otra vez…

Sale de la habitación, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones. No puede quedarse más tiempo allí, Jesús y los demás esperan abajo para ir a ver a un tipo que se hace llamar rey Ezekiel.  
Sonríe amargamente. Si Carol estuviese presente habría puesto los ojos en blanco con incredulidad. Era tan expresiva... ¿Por qué coño no vio sus intenciones de irse?  
Ya nada puede hacer, sólo aceptar que la única mujer que ha amado en su vida se ha ido, que si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella se esfumó por completo, que todo se fue: su olor, sus risas, su mirada, sus gestos, sus hermosos ojos azules... todo...

Desea reencontrarse con Morgan, que le diga que la encontró, que está bien, poder reunirse con ella, o si por desgracia ella ha fallecido, desea morir luchando en la guerra contra Negan, y antes de marchar al infierno poder pedir un último deseo: verla una vez más, contemplar su hermoso rostro una última vez y poder preguntarle "¿Por qué te fuiste".


End file.
